Crave
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: He craved for the touch. Harry/Lily Luna/ Rose. Threesome. Mature themes for incest and sexual content. Requested by Darth Sadist and Anthony 37.


Crave

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M+

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Summary:He craved for the touch. Harry/Lily Luna/Rose themes for incest and Strong Sexual Contact. Requested for Darth Sadist and Anthony 37

Author notes:Well,here I am writing my first threesome. I was going to make it a dribble but as I always say Let's see how it goes...

Also this fic was requested for Darth Sadist and Anthony 37. I hope that you guys would enjoy it as everyone else... Hopefully.

* * *

Harry Potter watched in the dark shadows as the two young woman made out before him. Lily Luna had her hands around Rose's waist, while Rose had her hands in Lily's long red hair pushing her down below the soft Luna moaned as Rose softly kissed down her body to her the all so soft delicate breast, taking the nipples between her teeth. Lily bucked her hips at the friction and moaned passionately at her lovers action. Rose's hands were trialing down her opening, running her finger up and down her soft moist flesh.

They had done this before. A few times. Quiet as a mouse. Even Harry himself didn't know what they're were doing if he hadn't walked inside the room by mistake one night. He never forget the shocks expressions on their faces, how their eyes glazed from his face to the obviously bulge between his legs. He should be appalled. disgusted by his daughter and niece and what they were doing. He couldn't help it. It became an addiction. A crave that could not be satisfied until his needs are meant. This was everything he needed. Seeing this.

Rose, slowly removed her lips from Lily's breast. Trailed her lips down to her most private area. Spearing her legs,And knowing that she and Lily were not alone, Rose smirk at the tall shadowy figure and she leaned downed and took Lily's erect clit between her her fingers placing her fingers inside her opening slowly thrusting in and out.

Harry was desire was burning. He needed attention, He needed to be his hands down to the inside if his trousers, he began to stroke himself in time with Rose's moments on Lily's clit. It was useless trying to pleasure himself. But he didn't want to disturb this beautiful moment. At least not yet.

''Oh, Fuck Rose! Eat me harder,'' Lily moaned. Gasping as she felt Rose hit her spot once more. Rose removed her lips earning a groan from her lover, smirking against her thigh.

''Be patient,Hon.'' Rose replied. ''First I need to get something.'' Rose replied. Pointing the wand and muttering a spell, she summoned a purple dildo. ''There,'' she whispered. Picking up the silky but realistic material, without hesitation, she placed the soft toy inside her in one motion. Rose began slowly moving the toy in and out of her while she licked her fingers taking them down to her clit rubbing it in time with thrusting. Pretty soon, Lily was gasping for breath as Rose pounded the toy into her faster and harder until it was too much. She cried out coming onto the toy and Rose's fingers. Just as she was sure Lily finished coming down from her orgasm, Rose pulled the toy out. Putting it into her mouth sucking at Lily's juices.

''How does she taste, Rose?'' Harry asked as he stepped into the could see the obvious bulge in his trousers

With a wet pop, Rose replied,''She tastes divine. Here,''She traced the dildo with her finger collecting Lily's juices. Lifting up hand, Harry didn't waste any time stooping down and catching Rose's finger with his lips.

''Mmm, sweet.''

''You know, now that I tasted Lily,''she reached down and groped the older man between his legs earning a soft hiss. ''Can I taste you?''

Harry grab her wrist halted her teasing on him and replied, ''Not only if I get to taste you,first.'' He leaned in and passionately kissed her on the lips.

''What are you waiting for?''

Harry didn't waste any time. He laid Rose on her back, kissing down her body. His hands grabbed the thin material of her underwear, slowly sliding them off. Spearing her legs, Harry's eyes widen at the sight of her shaven pussy glistening with her juices. Using his fingers to open her up, his tongue lapped and sucked at her engorged clit as he eased his index and middle finger into her warm tight opening.

Lily's energy return almost quickly as she hear the passionate moans coming from her lover. She sat and watched as Harry, her father,showed no mercy on her lover's folds. Sucking and moving his tongue wildly against her. ''Oh,Yes! Un-uncle Harry Just like that Mmm...'' Rose glanced up at a smiling Lily as she glanced down giving the older Ginger a passionate kiss muffling her moans. Harry could feel her inner walls close around his fingers,knowing she was close. With one finger suck, Lily released her lips in time for Rose to cry out; filling Harry mouth and fingers with her essence. After he was finished he stilled for a moment watching Lily kiss and caress Rose's breasts. And with that annoying ache of his erection. He needs attention.

''Father,'' Lily began. Harry looked up and saw his daughter glare at him with Lusty eyes running her tongue across her lips. ''Do you wants us to take care of that?''

At her question, Lily crawled over to him and began to unloose his trousers, pulling them from the waist down letting his cock spung free. She wrapped her fingers around his impressive length, enticing a soft groan.

''Come over here,'' She pulled him over to Rose who after coming down from her high, was standing up on her knees.

''We both want to taste you.'' Lily whispered.

Laying Harry down onto his back his erection standing high, both of the young woman didn't waste any time wrapping their mouths around him. Passing his cock back and forth;sucking him with every breath they had in their body pushing him deeper and deeper down their throats until he explodes. Rose could feel his balls tighten She pulled Lily's mouth off of him jerking him off until he pops.

''Oh Fuck!'' Harry shouted as he announced his orgasm. Emptying himself into his lovers mouths. Lily and Rose joined their lips together covered with Harry essence. Falling and rolling on top of each other in an endless embrace.

Harry laid down against the soft pillows, Lily crawled on his left Rose crawled on his right. Pulling the blanket over them,Harry kissed each of their forehead before peacefully falling asleep.

End.

Author notes: Well there it is. Seems gross...whatever. Well, if you enjoyed this and you want me to write a different story this time with intercourse, let me know. All I need is an idea!


End file.
